Field of the Invention
There is provided an exercise machine. In particular, there is provided an exercise machine having elastic exercise resistance cables.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,836 to Chen discloses an exerciser. The exercise includes a foot support secured in front of a base. A lever has a lower portion pivotally coupled to the base and has a bracket and a seat cushion pivotally secured on the top for allowing the seat cushion to be moved upward and downward. A tube is secured to the bracket for supporting one or more pulleys. The base has one or more pulleys secured to the front and the rear portions. One or more resilient members are engaged with the pulleys. A handle may be secured to the resilient member for conducting pulling exercises. The tube may be moved upward and downward in concert with the seat cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,949 to Bowser discloses a shoulder stretcher assembly. The assembly detachably connects to a chair frame of a chair. It includes an elongated support assembly that includes a substantially vertical portion securely supportable adjacent to a rear portion of a chair frame of the chair. An upper portion of the elongated support assembly projects forwardly from the substantially vertical portion so as to extend over the chair. The upper portion includes a pulley assembly attaching element for attaching a pulley assembly for supporting a cable assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,850 to van Straaten discloses an exercise apparatus comprising elastic bands which extend between anchor points on a bottom bar and pulleys on a top bar. Their free ends are engaged individually or jointly by handles. A brace extends between stretchers, spacing the bars apart. By standing on the bottom bar while the apparatus leans against a wall a large number of exercises can be performed by manipulating the handles. The device can be inverted for further exercises or laid flat for further exercises.
The above systems may be limited in the numbers of exercises that may be performed therewith. Some of these and other systems may also take up a relatively large amount of work-out space. There is accordingly a need for an improved exercise machine.